Hydrophobic stains, especially oils, fats, and polymerised grease, are often present on surfaces such as floors, kitchen counters, pots, pans, and dishes, and even on fabrics. Such hydrophobic stains are challenging to remove from surfaces, especially ceramics and surfaces that are at least partially porous, and especially after the hydrophobic material has been left on the surface for extended periods. Moreover, during domestic (in home) use, compositions which are known as being tough on oils and grease can often be harsh on skin, especially sensitive skin, especially those having a high pH.
Moreover, high pH compositions can be challenging for the stability of many functional ingredients, including enzymes, perfumes, dyes preservatives, and the like. In addition, high pH can result in damage to delicate surfaces.
Moreover, suds longevity can be challenging, especially in the presence of hydrophobic residues. Since users can equate low suds with low cleaning effectiveness, especially when cleaning hard to remove stains, such low suds can lead to dissatisfaction during use of the cleaning composition.
As such, a need remains for stable compositions which provide improved means of removing such stains from surfaces, especially porous or delicate surfaces.